EX-
EX-''' (イクス), real name '--extra--' ('''EX-A000), is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Force, but later becomes the antagonist of the Gundam EXA manga and final boss in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. video game. He is sometimes referred to as EXA-666. Background An Artificial Intelligence, EX- is a pilot who dwells inside the Mobile Suit Extreme Gundam. He is the Embodiment of Despair, and doesn't believe that hope exists for everyone. He is in fact a program created by Aire and Tereno as part of Project Force, he was suppose to have helped humanity to evolve through diving into the various timelines of Universal Century and link up with various pilots at crucial moments in order to gather the data needed to give mankind the push to evolve. Abilities He has the ability to dive into another universe with his machine, Extreme Gundam, and materializes the Phase Armor packs. He has a power to turn humans into cluster of datas as seen in chapter 31 of Gundam EXA. History Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Force Extreme Vs. Force's story mode, Extreme Force, serves as a prequel to the EXA manga and Extreme VS. series as well as the origin story for EX-. Originally named --extra-- at the end of the game, he served as the main protagonist, created as an artificial intelligence by Aire and Tereno as part of the Earth 0's Project Force plan to evolve humanity. To do so, he had to dive into the various timelines of Universal Century with the two simulators assisting him. Eventually, he formed an unbreakable link with the two, quickly becoming close friends. Eventually, irregularities begin popping up, appearing in the form of alternate universes. It's later revealed that these anomalies were created by the control program of Project Force itself. It possesses Aire and Tereno to reveal its plan to speed up humanity through war and conflict and then proceeds to shatter either Aire or Tereno, depending on the player's choice. Eventually, --extra-- manages to recover the fragments of either girl and restores them to normal. The three then resolve to stop the control program to protect humanity from possible extinction. The three are forced to face altered simulations of UC's history such as mass-produced Big Zams and multiple Mobile Armors from various points of time. Eventually, the three break through the program's defenses and locates the program at the heart of Earth 0: Extreme Universe. From here, they fend of against waves of duplicates of mobile suits belonging to antagonists from Universal Century's history, ending in a fight with the Neo Zeong. With Neo Zeong's defeat, it seemed that the program disappeared completely. However, just before it disappeared, it initiated a self-destruct sequence on Earth 0's orbital station, attempting its version of a colony drop to forcibly "evolve" humanity. With no other recourse, Aire and Tereno resolve to stop the fall by becoming the new Control Program, knowing that their consciousness will be jeopardized in the process. Before Aire disappears, she bestows their dear friend with the name --extra--, hoping one day that he would save mankind. At that point, he blacks out but soon comes to with fragmented memories, remembering only the warmth of memories belonging to close friends, but cannot seem to fully recall his name, calling himself ex-. Gundam EX A and Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. The Final Boss of Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., EX- is created in the Jupiter Satellite for the Planet Reproduction Database, in the time when all humans were extinct. As time passed, he soon gained consciousness and intelligence, later evolving into a perfect being. However his overall personality changed after accessing the "History filled with Sorrow and Mistakes", referring to the several Gundam Universes on repeated Wars, Hatred and Sorrow of all human beings. Because of this, he decided to create a hopeless world where despair reigns, using the database to create his ideal body, the Extreme Gundam in order to achieve his goals. In a final showdown between Extreme Gundam Type Leos and Extreme Gundam, Leos Alloy finally defeats EX- and end his evil plans for good. Before EX- was deleted, Leos and Sthesia told him they believe hope would bring back humanity from extinction. Gallery 55826416201204181103561443257317566 038.jpg 55826416201204181103561443257317566_036.jpg adf253ac.jpg EX-.jpg 29_3087.png|EX- defeated 32_8710.png|EX-'s death 28 3661.png Trivia * EX-'s alternate name contains the number 666, referring to the Number of the Beast. External links *http://gundam-vs.jp/extreme/ac/event/collabo.html